


I've Always Loved Fireworks

by k0kichi_0uma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fireworks, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Despair AU, a little fluff, i wrote this at 3 am, maybe some comfort, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0kichi_0uma/pseuds/k0kichi_0uma
Summary: “You know.. I’ve always loved fireworks..” Ouma said as he watched the fireworks with his taller, navy haired boyfriend. The two of them were sitting outside at the 4th of July festival, surrounded by other couples. Bright pinks, purples, greens and blues lit up the dark night sky. Ouma laid his head against Saihara’s shoulder.
Relationships: Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	I've Always Loved Fireworks

OUMA’S POV  
JULY 4TH, 11:07 pm

“You know.. I’ve always loved fireworks..” Ouma said as he watched the fireworks with his taller, navy haired boyfriend. The two of them were sitting outside at the 4th of July festival, surrounded by other couples. Bright pinks, purples, greens and blues lit up the dark night sky. Ouma laid his head against Saihara’s shoulder.

“Me too..” Saihara let out a relaxed sigh and set a hand on Ouma’s shoulder, holding him close. The two of them sat quietly together, the sound of fireworks blasting in the air ringing in their ears. Even with all the noise around him, Ouma could still hear Saihara’s stomach grumble.

Ouma giggled and poked his boyfriend’s cheek. “You sound hungry, wanna go get snacks?” Ouma pulled away from Saihara’s shoulder and sat up, looking at Saihara.

“I’ll go get cotton candy for the both of us, sound good?” He offered.

Ouma’s eyes lit up and he nodded. Saihara smiled and got up from the blanket they were sitting on. He walked over the concession stands and left Ouma by himself.

As Ouma watched the fireworks he thought about his relationship with Saihara. He had never trusted anyone as much as he trusted Saihara before. He truly did love him, and for once in his life he was sure that the person he loved, loved him back. The two of them have been together for 3 years now, and actually ended up buying an apartment together. Sure, they’ve had their ups and downs but even so, they still managed to get through it.

Ouma was glad that Saihara hadn’t been able to tell how nervous he was the entire evening. A few weeks ago, Ouma purchased something. An engagement ring.. He wanted to propose to Saihara.. He wasn’t entirely sure when the perfect time was but when Saihara talked about wanting to go to the 4th of July festival, Ouma decided that’s when he would try and propose. He pulled the small ring box out of his jacket pocket, making sure it was still there.

It had been a few minutes and Saihara wasn’t back yet. Ouma knew it would take him some time since there were a lot of people at the festival, but he wanted Saihara to come back quickly. His nerves were building up and the thought of Saihara saying no to his proposal started to make their way into his mind.

‘What if Saihara thinks I’m weird for proposing so soon?’

‘Is 3 years too soon even..?’

‘How soon is too soon?’

‘What if he ends up breaking up with me because of my stupid feelings?’

Ouma was never great with his feelings, whether it was expressing them or talking about them. Saihara knew this and was great at helping him with it, which he was grateful for. Another reason why he thought Saihara was perfect for him. He had never felt this way for anyone else before..

BOOM

Ouma was quickly snapped out of his thoughts from the sound of the fireworks. If the loud boom was the fireworks.. why did the noise come from over at the concession stands and not the sky?! Ouma quickly ran towards the concession stands to find..

..Fire.

Everywhere.

It seemed as if something had exploded.

But what?

And how?

And.. Where was Saihara?!

There was so much noise everywhere. People had gathered around and started calling for help. The sirens of fire trucks could be heard in the distance. And although it was so loud, Ouma couldn’t hear any of it. He started running towards the fire but a man grabbed him by the arms, preventing him from going any further.

“SAIHARA-CHAN! SAIHARA PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU?!” He shouted into the fire, tears escaping his eyes quickly. He can’t be dead! There’s no way! H-He has to be alive!

“S-SHUICHI PLEASE ANSWER ME!” He choked on tears as he screamed. His voice became hoarse but that didn’t stop him. Fire trucks arrived and started putting out the fire. Ambulances arrived right after the fire trucks and started caring for anyone who got injured. By the time the fire was put out, Ouma was on his knees, crying into his hands. 

“Is there anyone here by the name of ‘Ouma Kokichi’?!” Ouma’s head snapped out quickly and he stood up, looking for whoever just called for him. He saw a healthcare worker wandering around, looking for him.

He quickly ran over to them. “Here! I-I’m here!” He wiped his tears as fast as possible.

The nurse smiled but Ouma could tell there was worry behind it. It made his heart quicken. “Are you Saihara Shuichi’s boyfriend?” Ouma’s face lit up and he nodded quickly.

“Yes I am! I-Is he okay?!”

The nurse asked him to calm down a little. They couldn’t lie to Ouma about Saihara’s physical state and so they told him the truth. He was lucky enough to not be that close to where the cause of the explosion was, which was a good thing. He was however in the area of the actual explosion and seemed to have gotten knocked out after falling backwards and hitting his head. He suffered burns from both the explosion and fire, and trauma to the head from falling on it. He was in severe condition but they would do his best to take care of him.’

Ouma could feel his heart drop after hearing what the healthcare worker said. “C-Can I see him?” The worker nodded and asked him to follow them. In the back of an ambulance, lying unconscious on a stretcher, was Saihara. Ouma’s boyfriend. He looked burned and bruised. Ouma felt tears fill his eyes again seeing the boy he loved so dearly, injured so badly.

Ouma climbed into the back of the ambulance with Saihara, and kneeled next to the stretcher where Saihara lied. “S-Shu.. It’s K-Kichi.. I want you to know that n-no matter what h-happens.. I love y-you.. I love you s-so, so much..”

Ouma sat in the ambulance with Saihara the entire ride to the hospital, still holding onto the box that held the ring.

TIME SKIP

It had been 2 weeks since the fire at the festival. Ouma kept the ring the entire time, hoping that Saihara would be okay. Ouma is now standing outside, with a small smile on his face.

“When we first in college, I thought of you as just some cute, “emo”, boy who got flustered easily and was fun to tease but.. As we got closer I started to think of you as more.. I realized how much I enjoyed being around you, and how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.. And then we started dating and 2 years went by, then we moved into our current apartment together and I was so happy..”

Tears started to fill Ouma's eyes before he could finish. He took a deep breath, wiping them away with the small smile still on his face. He took the ring box out of his pocket.

“..So I was wondering.. Will you marry me..?” Ouma wiped more tears as they slowly flowed out of his eyes.

“Saihara.. I wish you were still alive so I could have the chance to actually ask you..” He set the ring box onto Saihara’s grave, along with some flowers. He took another shaky breath in.

It was late at night and because of the events a few weeks ago, another “4th of July” festival was being held to make up for the last one. Ouma looked up to the sky, the fireworks able to be seen all the way from the cemetery.

“You know.. I’ve always loved fireworks..”


End file.
